The END of the World
by Twisted Schemes
Summary: Natsu becomes E.N.D. Zeref is back but he's back for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Zeref will do whatever it takes to awaken E.N.D. What happens when E.N.D. is actually awakened? Will the world start to fall into chaos and desolation? Or can it be saved by a single celestial mage? Adventure, Romance, Suspense, Horror. Warning! Gore, Blood, Character Deaths!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is basically about Zeref returning. But he's back for Natsu, because he thinks Natsu is "ready". But he doesn't arrive quietly, he plans on destroying whatever he has to and killing whomever he pleases to get to Natsu, even if it means bringing the world to it's knees. **

**So yes, there will be death, blood, gore, romance, drama, angst ect. I have a really great story planned out so I hope everyone likes it! This is my first Fairy Tail story so please let me know what you think of it! By the way! I will not continue with this story if I do not get good reviews for this little preview! So please let me know what you think! Aaaaaaand one more thing! This is not a legit chapter! Just for future reference the actual chapters will be much longer than this!**

**This first chapter is just a preview, if this story becomes official then this portion of the story will appear later. **

**Enjoy!**

**LUCYS POV**

My knees began to shake before they gave up on me and allowed me to fall.. My knees gave up on me just like everyone else had done.. they gave up.. this battle was not meant for us to win.. but even so.. theres still some of us who don't know the meaning of "give up". Those people are my family my friends.. the people I love.. They give me hope.. but sadly.. in this situation... our hope is fading fast..

I stared blankly at the battlefield. The buildings around me were falling into rubble and burning into nothing but ash, the ground beneath me was slowly crumbling... Everything was falling apart.. by the next hour this place.. my home.. Fiore would be nothing but desolation and ruins.

Despite everything happening around me I hear a voice call my name. That voice.. the only voice that can calm me and let me know I'm safe and everything will be okay.. Natsu's voice.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled frantically as he ran up to me.

I blinked when I felt something warm touch the side of my face. It was Natsu's hand.

"C'mon Luce snap out of it!" He yelled as he dropped to his knees.

A single tear ran down my face as I looked in Natsu's eyes. "N-Natsu."

Natsu pulled me in to a tight hug. "It's okay.. I'm here."

I tightly hugged him back. "Natsu I-I tried to help.. but I-"

"Shh- Lucy It's okay.. You did nothing wrong. I-I was wrong. I was wrong all along.. You were right."

I broke down listening to his words. I didn't want to be right.. More than anything in this world.. just for once.. I wanted to be wrong. But I knew... and Natsu knew...

Natsu gently pulled away. "We'll have to talk about this when we get to a safer spot.. everyone's waiting at-"

Natsu stopped in mid sentence. I had wondered why. I opened my eyes and blinked away my tears so I cloud see clearly. But what I saw shocked me.

"L-Lucy.. run." Natsu breathed out.

My eyes widened as I felt something warm and sticky slowly pour into my lap. I had just a moment to look down and see the source. When I looked down I was shocked to see nothing but red.. nothing but blood. Natsu's blood.

Natsu had been impaled by something as simple as a sword. The sword had gone right through the left side of his torso.

I was lost for words.. I could not believe, even just a little that Natsu.. my Natsu was in this state.. I looked up behind Natsu to see the culprit.

I gasped when I saw who it was. "Z-Zeref. H-How could you do this?!"

Zeref was standing tall behind Natsu with the sword in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Time will tell." Zeref simply said before pulling the sword out of Natsu.

Natsu's body then fell limp and he collapsed on top of me, but I was able to hold him up, his arms laid lifelessly beside me and his head laid on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Natsu's body in a hug.

"N-Natsu?"

I placed one of my hands on the back of Natsu's head and one on his back and genty laid him down in front of me. You think in a situation like this anyone, especially me would be panicking and screaming.. but I no matter how panicked I really am I have to stay strong and brave for Natsu. He never gave up on me.. So I can't give up on him.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Zeref was still there. Thankfully, he wasnt.

"L-Lucy.." I quickly directed my attention to Natsu and the situation at hand.

"Natsu. Don't talk." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

I placed both my hands on Natsu's wound and pressed down on it trying to stop the blood. Natsu winced in pain.

"I-I know it hurts, but bear through it please. Wendy and the others will be here soon-"

"L-Luce.."

"And when she gets here she can-"

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

I froze and looked at Natsu.. "I-It's over.." He whispered.

Tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks. And those tears told me one thing.. That Natsu knew.. he knew that this was the end for him.. He knew he was going to die. And I know it too... I just don't want to believe it. How could I? This is Natsu we're talking about... He can't die. I won't let him.

"No." I said as I brought out a knife.

Natsu gave me a confused look before I cut his jacket off of him so he could breathe better and so I could see his wound more. It was worse than I thought but I tried not to let my shock show.

"I-I don't have any water to clean it.." I said as I began to cut up his jacket.

"Uh-" I observed Natsu for a moment before I leaned down next to him, our faces just inches apart.

"Natsu. Wrap your arms around me quickly, I need to sit you up."

Without giving it a second thought Natsu wrapped one arm around me and used the other to prop himself up.

"H-Hurry.." He said quietly.

I took the cloth I a had cut up from Natsu's jacket and began to wrap it around him as many times as I could. When I was done I wrapped one of Natsu's arms around me and stood.

Natsu groaned in pain as we stood.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked

"Sorry it's just me but I'm gonna carry you to the others.. we can't wait. If I could I'd summon a spirit to help.. but my keys were-"

"It's okay.. Let- Lets just go."

We began to walk through the burning city, it was hard than you'd think.. Natsu can barley move and I'm already weak as it is, so I'm just dragging him along, trying to dodge all the falling debris. About 10 minutes had gone by when me and Natsu made it to a clear area.. it was still destroyed to almost nothing but rubble, but at least it wasnt on fire and we were able to breathe better. At this point I was struggling to keep Natsu up.

"Lucy- I-" Natsu began to speak but was cut short when I accidentally tripped on a rather large rock and fell, bringing Natsu with me.

"Ah-" Natsu breathed sharply.

I laid on the ground tears threatening to fall.. I know Natsu might not make it. But maybe.. if I weren't so weak, if I could have carried him a little further, he'd have a better chance.. I'm too weak. I was about to start crying until I remembered Natsu was still with me. I sat up quickly ignoring my now bleeding leg. I lifted Natsu up slightly and propped him up on a near by rock. Tears began to pour down my cheeks, I wasn't crying because my leg was hurting, no. I was crying because I knew I was about to lose the one person I truly love.

Natsu grinned slightly. "I-I was just about to ask you if we could- take a break..."

"How can you smile at a time like this?! Stop it!" I slightly yelled clenching my fists.

I suddenly felt a warm touch on my hand. It was Natsu's hand.

"Lucy.. Y-you tried.. but it's okay-" Natsu started to cough.

"Natsu!"

After a moment of him violently coughing he finally stopped after he coughed up a little bit of blood.

"L-Lucy..." He whispered. "It's-"

"I know... Please.. Just don't.. Don't say it.." I said in between sobs.

I looked into Natsu's eyes, the life he once had in them were no longer there.. it was slowly fading the closer he got to his cruel unforgiving end. His eyes were glossy, tears were threatening to fall but I know he was trying to be strong and hide his fear.

"It's okay." Natsu simply said.

And with those words I collapsed.. I couldn't take this pain.. it was unlike any other pain I had felt before... I knew it was all over, all gone and that Natsu was about to greet death.

I laid next to Natsu as he wrapped one arm around me. I wrapped one arm around his waist and tucked my head underneath his chin and cried. As I laid there crying I felt something wet drip on the top of my head, I was silent for a moment and in that moment I was able to hear the sobs coming from Natsu.. My grip on Natsu's waist tightened as his grip around me did.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I'm sorry for letting you down.. And giving up... for leaving you when you needed me most.. But you have to promise me.. no matter what happens in this world. No matter the outcome. You must.. Live on. Please."

"... I love you Natsu." I said ignoring his promise.. unfortunately, that is the one promise I can't keep.

"Lucy I-"

"NATSU?! LUCY!" I heard voices in the distance yell our names.

I sat up quickly to see who it was. I was so relieved when I saw Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

"Natsu! Everyone's here!"

I turned to face Natsu with a smile but as soon as I looked at him, my smile faded, nothing.. could ever take back what I just saw..

"Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes were closed and he was unresponsive. I went to place my hand on his cheek but I flinched as soon as our skin came in contact. Natsu was cold.. his body was pale and his face was violently bare.

All I could was stare at Natsu's dead body. "How can this be fair?"

'He's been death since his own birth.' Zeref's words echoed through my head as I stared at Natsu holding his hand.

Zeref's voice kept getting louder and louder.. 'Now you know the price of sin. The sin of sacrifice. I know you'll sin again..'

"But who can save you twice?" Zeref's voice came from behind me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and spun around only to be greeted by the shocked faces of my friends.

"L-Lucy?" Erza said.

Tears streamed from my eyes.

"WENDY! P-Please! Save Natsu!"

Wendy ran up to me and fell to her knees next to Natsu's body and immediately started to heal him. Everyone rushed up and stood behind me.

"Lucy w-what happened to Natsu?!"

"Z-Zeref! He did this!"

"What?" Gray asked.

"Why would he do this to Natsu?!" Carla asked.

"Lushiii" Happy began crying and cuddling next to me.

I patted Happy on the head trying to comfort him. Everyone was looking at me for answers.. and honestly.. I had all the answers they needed. I know why Zeref was after Natsu..but I couldn't find it in myself to tell them.. to reveal mine and Natsu's secret. It'd be better if they didn't know.

"I-I don't know.."

After a few minutes of everyone holding their breath Wendy stopped and put her hands down.

"Whats the verdict?" Gray asked with a shaky voice.

Wendy faced us with tears streaming down her face and shook her head. Everyone was silent aside from Happy's cries and sobs. Wendy got up and ran and hugged Erza.

"Natsu is really gone?" I whispered.

I stood up for a moment staring down at the ground allowing my tears to fall. Then it happened.. I let all my emotions pour out of me at once. I collapsed onto my knees and buried my face in Natsu's chest and cried.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

**Okay! So thats the preview basically of what will happen like later in the story! I hope you guys like it! If I get good reviews I will officially start the story In a day or so! Please let me know what you think! I know a lot of things are un answered and it's really confusing but all those questions will be answered when I start the story! :D**


	2. Try to Remember what you did Forget

**Alright guys! I've decided to continue with the story! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the idea so far! **

**Anyways the story officially takes place a few months after Natsu returns after his 1 year of training! ******SPOILERS****** I know in the manga when Natsu left, the guild disbanded and Gray is currently evil, but all that happened after I came up with this idea so we're going to pretend like the guild never disbanded and Gray never became evil or anything of that sort. **

**Sorry if that upsets anyone, but I can't add all that in and predict what might happen in the manga, I'm not that creative or talented!**

**So enjoy the story and please if you're confused or lost, please just message me ask me anything and I will help you out the best that I can!**

**This first chapter a lot happens but it's just to fill you in for the story, theres quite a bit of Nalu in here so please bear with it if you don't like Nalu. But the whole story wont be full of Nalu, but just be prepared for at least some of it through out the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Try to Remember what You did Forget**

**-LUCYS POV**-

I sighed as I dug through my purse for my keys to my apartment. Today had been a long exauhsting day of doing nothing. I sat at the guild hall all day. It wasn't doing nothing that tired me out, it was the fact that I was literally bored. I was bored without a certain pink haired dragon slayer there.

Natsu had been out on a small job today, he would've invited me but.. apparently I was sleeping. You think I'd be at peace without him wrecking havoc through out the guild but I had become so accustomed to Natsu's ignorance and loudness that I couldn't imagine a life without it.

I finally found my keys and put the key into the lock and unlocked my door. Maybe Natsu's here waiting for me. I thought to myself as I entered my apartment. I looked around only to be greeted by my empty apartment.

I sighed and closed my door. I laid my purse down on my kitchen table and went to take a bath.

"At least I have one thing to look forward to!" I said as I went into my bathroom. I was surprised to see that a hot bubble bath had already been prepared.

I placed my hand on my head. "Wow I'm really losing it, I'm so tired I forgot I already drew my bath.."

I then reached for my hair tie that was holding my hair up and took it out allowing my now long blond hair to fall. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. My hair had grown a lot over the past year. I still remember when Natsu finally returned a few months ago.. his hair was pretty long too.

I finally began to undress. When all my clothes were finally off I got in my large bath tub. I began to play with some of the bubbles in the tub making them in to shapes when I saw air bubbles come up from the opposite side of the tub.

"Huh?"

I was shocked when I saw a small blue cat jump out of the water gasping for air.

"HAPPY?!" I covered my breasts as I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"L-Lucy?! You're home!" Happy said smiling at me.

"Wait- if you're here then Nats-"

I was interrupted when a pink haired mage's head came bursting out of my bath water, and just like Happy, he was gasping for air.

"AHH NATSU!" I yelled blushing.

"HAH! I WON!" Natsu yelled at Happy.

"Not fair I want a do-over!"

"Alright! This time Lucy can judge!" Natsu said pointing at me.

"H-HOLD ON! WHATS HAPPENING?!"

"Me and Happy are having a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest!" Natsu said smirking.

How could he be so calm.. we're both.. naked.. and in the same bath.

"And you're judging this round!" Happy said as he got back in the bath.

"Ready?! GO!" Natsu yelled.

Happy and Natsu took a deep breath at the same time and began to descend under the water. Until I stopped them.

"HOLD ON!"

Natsu and Happy froze and gave me confused looks. "Do you wanna join the contest?" Natsu asked.

"NO! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF HERE SO I CAN TAKE MY BATH!"

Happy's wings appeared and he flew out of the tub over to the sink.

"Oh. Okay! We'll wait for you in your room!" Natsu said happily as he began to stand up.

"AHHH WAIT!" I grabbed Natsu's shoulders and pulled him back into the the water before he stood.

When I pushed Natsu down he slipped and fell on his back under the water. Since I was holding on to him I ended up falling with him, on top of him.

"Oooooh Lucy you're so determined!" Happy said.

"SHUT IT CAT!"

I then realized that Natsu was struggling to breathe under the water I had him pinned in. I quickly removed my hands and scooched away to allow Natsu to come back up for air.

His pink hair was draped down over his face, covering his eyes. "What was that for?"

"W-well you were about to stand and I didn't want to see you're-" I stopped myself.

Natsu ran his fingers through his wet hair pushing it back out of his face and looked at me with concerned eyes. I started to blush.

"J-Just go."

"Okay.. geeze.."

I looked away and listened to the movement of the water. I opened one eye to see Natsu standing out of the bath with a towel around him. I opened my other eye.

"I'll wait for you." Natsu said pointing out of the bathroom in my room. I gave him a slight nod.

Once Natsu and Happy left the bath room I let out a long sigh of relief and sunk down into the water.

**-NATSUS POV**-

After I closed the door I sighed and turned to Happy. "Whats up with her? She's acting like I did something wrong when I don't even know what I did..."

"Well. I'm just going to take a guess and say it's because we were in her home un-invited. Again."

I plopped down onto Lucy's bed. "But she's my best friend. I didn't think it'd bother her that much."

That couldn't be the problem.. Let me think.. Retrace my steps.. then it clicked. I slapped myself on the forhead.

"I'm an idiot."

"Huh?" Happy said.

I sighed and stood up allowing the towel I had to drop off of me since Lucy was in the other room. I then used my magic to heat up my body causing all the water on me to evaporate. I then ran both my hands through my hair drying it and spiking it up.

"There. Now my clothes.." I said as I glanced around.

"You left your clothes in the bathroom."

"Oh okay, Be right back!"

I walked into the bathroom. "Oi Lucy cover your ey-" I stopped when I heard Lucy yell.

"AH! NATSU COVER YOURSELF!"

Lucy was already out of the bath and dressed, she had her hands covering her eyes.

"I just need my clothes!"

Lucy then threw my clothes at me then shoved me into the bathroom and slammed the door."

**-LUCYS POV-**

"Natsu can be so dense at times.." I said sitting down on my bed.

"You liiiiiike him!" Happy said as he jumped onto the bed with me.

"Do not! Natsu's just a friend."

"Thats why you always strip when he's around."

"Seriously?! I do not!"

Happy began to laugh but my attention went towards the bathroom door as it opened. Natsu walked out of the bathroom in usual attire.

Natsu stopped for a moment and backed up then sprinted and jumped onto the bed. He propped himself up on a few pillows and placed his hands behind his head. Happy did the same but used one pillow.

I sighed. "Natsu what are you-" I stopped speaking when I looked at Natsu's right arm, I've noticed for a while that it was wrapped all the way up to just above his elbow, and I havent seen him take the bandadge off since he's returned from his year of training.

"Luce you okay?"

Could it be that he's hurt? But he never takes the bandadge off to clean a possible wound or change the bandadge...

"Hello? Earth to Lucy."

Maybe it's wrapped because he spranged his wrist or something..

"Lucy?!"

"Huh?!"

"Why'd you stop talking?"

"Oh I.. I was just. Thinking. I've noticed.."

Natsu and Happy sat up at the point and started to lean in towards me slightly.

"You never take off that bandadge."

Natsu gave me a confused look then looked at his arm.

"So?"

"What happened? Are you hurt? Becase if you are Wendy can help you."

"I'm okay." Natsu then held his wrist with his other hand and clenched his fist. "It'll heal on it's own."

Happy looked at Natsu with concern. I wonder if Happy knows.

"Well... what happened anyways?"

"I-I just got hurt a little while training is all."

"Are you sure? Natsu if you're hurt I can help you, we're friends."

"I told you I'm fine.."

He's hiding something... he's not hurt but I decided to leave it alone for now. Natsu stood up and went to my window.

"You're leaving?"

"It's late so I'm gonna go home and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Oh."

And with that Natsu jumped out the window, with happy right behind him. I stood up and walked to the window and closed it.

"What secrets are you hiding?"

**-NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD-**

I stood before the large doors to my beloved guild hall. Form the outside where I stood, I could easily hear all the ruckus and the comotion going on inside, I couldn't help but smile at the sound of Natsu's voice yelling over the rest.

I then pushed the door open and entered the guild. My attention immediately was directed to the right of the guild when all I saw was Natsu standing on top of a table dancing like an idiot with Happy.

I ignored it and kept walking and sat down at the Bar next to my red haired friend, Erza. Mira wandered over near us both and greeted me.

"They're at it again.." I stated.

Erza smiled and continued eating her cake.

"Yeah.. well they both had a little bit to drink earlier so I can imagine." Mira said.

I slightly chuckled as Natsu's and Happy's singing echoed loudly throughout the hall. I glanced around seeing multiple of the other guild members cover their ears in annoyance.

"FLAME BRAIN COULD YOU PIPE DOWN A LITTLE?! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Gray yelled from the opposite side of the hall.

"OI! WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu replied jumping off of the table.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Gray and Natsu began stomping towards eachother.

"WHY DON'T YA SAY IT AGAIN?!" Natsu said as they're foreheads touched as they stared into eachothers eyes with anger and hate. "I didn't quite hear the first time." Natsu finished.

"I said. Pi-"

"AGH!" Natsu and Gray both screamed as they fell to the ground after being hit with a flying chair thrown by none other than Erza.

"NO FIGHTING! I CAN NOT ENJOY MY CAKE IN THIS ENVIORMENT!" Erza yelled.

Gray stood up and soluted Erza. "Y-Yes Ma'm!"

Natsu still layed on the floor but answered her. "Ayyyee."

Erza turned around and began eatin her cake again.

Gray sighed in relief then relaxed but he was soon tackled by Juvia in a hug.

"AH! HEY! GET OFF ME!"

I sighed and glanced up as Happy glided around the guild hall still singing to himself without a care in the world.

Yup. This is Fairy Tail. This is my home. Everyone here are not just my friends. They are my family, they'd all give they're lives for me without even thinking twice about it. And they know that I would do the same for them.

My attention was soon diverted to the door of the guild when a man in a cloak entered and began to slowly make his way through the hall. No one payed him any attention except for me, my eyes were glued to him.

"Lucy you okay?" Mira asked.

"Y-yeah.. do yo see that man?" I gestured towards the strange man.

Mira looked but shook her head. I stood up and made my way through the hall, ignoring all the friendly greetings everyone gave me.

The man made his way in to a room that no one hardly ever used and closed the door behind him.

What could this man be doing? I slowly reached for the doorknob when I suddenly felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Ey! Lucy! Waddya' doin' ?" Natsu asked.

I removed his arm and sat him down in a near by chair.

"Natsu, just stay here alright? I'll walk you home later, kay?"

Natsu just gave me a bored stare. I sighed as he layed his head down on the table in front of him and closed his eyes. I turned back around and opened the door and quickly snuck into the room without anyone noticing I closed the door.

I walked into the middle of the room but was confused when I found I was the only person in the room.

"Maybe I'm losing it?" I held my hand to my head.

I gasped loudly as I felt a hand wrap around my mouth keeping me from screaming and another hand went around my waist. I was forced against the nearest wall and was unable to move.

I looked down to see the culprit and I was shocked to see the man. He released my waist and held a finger up to his lips.

"Shhhhhhhhh."

I hesitated but nodded. The man removed his hand and backed up. The man pulled the hood of his cloak back and revealed his face.

The man was in his late 30's early 40's, he looked dirty and tired, he was really shaky, he seemed nervous, rushed and paranoid.

"U-Um excuse me.. Sir."

He looked at me wide eyed and ran up to me. He grabbed my right hand and turned it over and touched my guild mark.

"What is your name?" He asked as he released my hand.

"L-Lucy. What's your-"

"My name isn't important!" He yelled and backed up.

"W-what do you want? Why are you here?"

The man spun around and closed the curtains to the room then looked at me again.

"I am here to warn you. Lucy."

"Warn me?"

"Warn you of a great threat."

"What?"

He walked towards me. "The one they call Salamnder. He poses as a threat not only to you and your precious guild but to the world."

"Salamander? Nats-"

"SH-SH-SH-SH! DONT-" The man ran up to me and covered my mouth with both his hands.

"We do not speak of his name."

He removed his hands but stayed near me and began to whisper.

"Salamder is not who he seems.. He is the END-"

"End? End of-"

The man laughed and turned around and began pacing around in the room.

"I-I'm confused. I dont understand-"

"The BOOK!" He yelled then began whispering. "The book. The book."

"What book? "

"The book of E.N.D." The man pulled out a crumbled up paper andoved it in my face. It was a request for... me.

"The book of E.N.D.?!"

"You must retrieve the book of E.N.D. in the city of Nerima and-"

"Nerima?! That city is surrounded by a large wall it's in the middle of nowhere! We can't go there! We don't even know if the book is there! I'm so confused!"

The man dropped the paper and grabbed my shoulders.

" If you want answers.. go to Nerima. Get the book of E.N.D. .. Then.. you will understand everything."

"This is a request?"

"No not a request but a mission. For you. You must embark on this journey, by doing so the biggest question the world has right now just might be answered. Thanks to you."

The man let go of my and backed up. I looked down and picked up the paper that he dropped and read it. It had scribbles all over it. The book of E.N.D. was written everywhere. And Fairy Tails emblem was on there, there was a map to the city of Narima on there and at the very bottom the name 'Natsu Dragneel' was written in big letters and circled.

What does this mean? Does this mean Natsu... could he be.. I looked up to talk to the man but I was shocked to find he was gone. I was once again alone in the room... left only with my thoughts.

I ripped off the bottom of the paper and folded the peice with Natsu's name on it and put it in my purse.

"I've gotta show master."

I quickly exited the room. When looked arounf the guild hall everyone was still doing the same thing they were doing before I entered the room. I looked at Natsu and walked up to him.

I knelt beside Natsu and looked at him. He was now asleep. I looked at his bandage around his arm. Now would be a perfect moment to see what he's hiding. I started to reach for his arm.

"Lucy?!"

I stood up at the sound of my name only to find Mira waving at me. I gave Natsu one last look befor heading her way.

"Lucy where'd you run off to?" Mira asked as I approached her.

"Oh I had to go to the bathroom." I said smiling.

"Oh alright then." Mira said happily.

"Uh, say Mira.."

"Hm?"

"Do you happen to know where Master is?"

"Oh he's upstairs right now. He's not busy if you need him, you're more than welcome to go up there."

I nodded. "Thanks!"

I then made my way upstairs to find Master sitting in a chair rading a book, but he soon looked at me and smiled.

"What's wrong Lucy? You look troubled." He said.

"Well.. I don't know how to explain this to you." I said as I sat down in a chair across from him.

Master put the book down on a table next to him. "What is it?"

"I-I.. I saw this man come in to the guild.. but, no one else saw him.. which was odd. But I was curious so I followed him into a room downstairs. When we were alone together the man all of a sudden started ranting on about Natsu, The book of E.N.D. and Nerima. I was really confused.. then he handed me this." I handed Master the paper the man gave me and continued talking as he read it.

" The man told me the book of E.N.D. was in Nerima.. But I thought Zeref took the book.I think if that is where the book is then he wants me to go to Nerima to get the book of E.N.D... But... I still don't understand what Natsu has to do with any of this.. he said if I took on this quest and completed it, then all my questions would be answered."

Master looked up at me from the paper. " Well this is obviously not a request, you have a choice, if you do this then I want you to take 6 others with you. But you don't have to do this unless you feel the need to. I would like to have the book of E.N.D. in our possesion rather than leaving it in some barren town but unfortunately theres no telling if the book is in Nerima or not."

"Oh.."

"And as far as Natsu goes..." He trailed off.

"Master?"

"Oh-" He cleared his throat. "I do not know where Natsu comes into play in all this. But like the man said. If you do this, then everything will make sense."

"I see... Master. Is it possible... that.. Natsu.. is a demon of some sort?"

"Why on earth would you think that?"

I laughed nervously. "I-I don't know.. Its kinda silly huh?.. He just has been acting strange and I'm worried somethings up."

"He's probably just exauhsted from all that training."

"You're probably right..." I stood up and got the paper back from Master. "I think I'm going to do this."

Master nodded. "Take 6 others with you please, for safety, theres no telling what will happen in Nerima."

"Understood... Thank you!" I said asI turned away and walked downstairs.

"I'm going to figure this out one way or another.." I said to myself.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I examined the guild hall for 6 other people to bring with me.

My eyes went directly to Erza who was eating cake. Then my eyes went to Wendy and Carla who were sitting silently at a table reading a few books.

"You're crazy!" I heard Gray yell from behind me.

I turned around to see him running away from Juvia. "Okay so I have Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray... who else?"

I smiled as I spun around and looked at a pink haired dragon slayer who was sound asleep on a table with his blue cat soaring above him. "Natsu and Happy of course!"

I guess I should talk to them about it later today.. right now I need to take Natsu home so he can rest.

I walked over to Natsu and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Natsu, I'm gonna take you home okay?"

"Hm? N-No... Take me your home."

I slightly smiled. "My apartment? Why?"

"Closer." Is all Natsu said.

"Yeah I guess that meakes sense. Happy if yo need me or Natsu we will be at my apartment okay?"

"Ayeee!" Happy shouted.

And with that I left the guild hall with a drunk Natsu.

When I arrived to my apartment I went the couch and let go of Natsu's arm allowing him to fall lazily onto the cuch. Natsu squinted.

"It's too bright.."

I sighed. "I suppose for you it is kinda bright." I turned off all the lights that were entering the living room and shut all the blinds and curtains so no sunlight could enter. I walked over to a lamp I had and dimmed it so it wasnt too bright but I could still tell what I was doing.

"Natsu you hungry? How about some bread or-" I stopped talking when I noticed Natsu was out cold.

Guess he'll have to eat when he wakes up. I sighed and closed the cabinents. I walked over to the closet in the hallway and grabbed a blanket for Natsu.

I unfolded the blanket and laid it on him. As I did this I couldnt help but direct my attention back to Natsu's arm that was bandadged up.

I could easily...

I knelt right next to the couch and reached for the end of Natsu's bandadge that was just under his Fairy Tail mark. I don't know why but my heart was pounding so fast.. The words that man told me echoed through my mind.

'Natsu Dragneel is not who he seems.'

I can't just pretend like that encounter didn't happen. The bandagde began to fall off starting from the top. As it unraveled and fell I saw black markings everywhere, I don't know what they are.. I t was kinda hard to see.

I never got the bandadge completely off because I was stopped. I stopped when Natsu woke up and quickly and grabbed my right wrist aggresively and pulled me towards him until our feaces were inches apart.

My other free arm was still on Natsu's arm which I clung onto. I was actually scared. He reacted so quickly. And he looked so serious. He actually look mad. He had never honestly gotten mad at me.

"N-Natsu I-"

"Lucy."

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His grip on my wrist tightened the longer we sat there. I tried to pull away but I wouldn't budge.

"Lucy, what did you see."

I glanced down at his arm but was quickly forced to look at him when he placed his other hand on my cheek.

Should I lie and say nothing? Or should I tell the truth, I mean he's gone this far to make sure I didn't see anything and I now know something is obviously wrong, so why should I lie?

"B-Black. I-I saw the black m-markings." I said hesitantly.

Natsu's hand that was holding onto my wrist began to shake until he finally let go, he allowed his other hand that was on my cheek to fall beside him as well.

I stared at him wide eyed waiting for him to make his next move, but all he did was look blankly at his lap.

I couldn't help but stare at the markings on his arm. "Natsu.. What are those?"

Natsu looked at me with worry in his expression then completely removed the bandadge revealing more of the markings.

"These are the markings of a demon, I guess thats the easiest way to put it."

"D-Demon? But you're-"

"I know.. I'm not a Demon...It's just something going on with me... I'm waiting for it to pass. I think it has to do with when Zeref hit me with his dark magic."

"Y-You think it has some effect on you? It took it this long?"

"Well I don't know what else it could be.."

I touched hias arm tracing the marks. "W-Why would you keep this from me?" I looked at him feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about something like this. The good news is, it's not spreading.. so that gives me some time to figure it out."

"You think if we got a hold of the book of E.N.D. we would get answers?"

"Yeah, but that's out of the question, Zeref has the book now and theres no way we're going t fight him any time soon. Even though I would like to-"

I jumped up cutting Natsu off. "No! Zeref doesn't have to book!" I took out the paper and showed it to Natsu. "It's in Nerima!"

"The city thats surrounded by big huge walls?"

I nodded as Natsu took the paper and examined it.

"The people who live there are scared of wizards.."

"Yeah.."

"It'll be tough and risky getting in to the city... and once we get in, we wont even know where to look exactly for the book."

"That's true."

"Once we find the book, they'll already now we're there which means it'll be even harder leaving the city. And if we get caught.. then who knows what they'll do to us."

"What's wrong? Usually you're bouncing off the walls when I mention a job request thats as tough as this one."

"Yeah, but I've learned over the past year that it's not all about going in and destroying everything, even though I still want to.. but Lucy, I don't want to put anyone in danger anymore. I promised I'd protect you, and everyone else in the guild."

I got closer to Natsu. "Natsu we need this."

Natsu put his hands on my shoulders. "No, I need this. There's no reason for you to-"

Natsu paused and looked at the paper in his lap. He picked up the paper and showed it to me. "Where'd you get this anyways Luce?"

"..A man."

"A man?"

"A man came in to the guild and spoke to me about the book of E.N.D. and how it was vital that I find it, and if I find it then all my questions will be answered."

"What questions? Why would you need this book?"

...Because I think you're the most powerful demon Zeref has ever created.. No. I can't just tell him that.

"Natsu.. the man who came in and spoke to me, he knew you some how. He said 'Salamander poses a great threat to not only you and your precious guild but the entire world'. When I tried to say your name he shut me up real quick, like he was scared. I-I'm confused, really I am. I'm not sure what to think of it, and I want to say that I know. I want to say that but.. in reality, you don't even know who you are."

"What? Lucy what are you even saying? I'm Natsu Dragneel, your best friend!" Natsu sat up on the couch, I sat next to him.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the other peice of the paper I had torn off earlier.

"This is the other half... It has your name circled.."

"What? Why should we even believe this guy?"

"I don't know... Natsu.. the man he said.. he said that you're E.N.D."

Natsu jumped up. "Waoh waoh waoh! Lucy! It's me we're talking about here! Do I look like a E.N.D. to you?!"

"No." I said without hesitation. "But-"

"Oh come on! This is crazy! What makes you think that I am E.N.D.?!"

"Well.. We don't know where you came from... And E.N.D. he is a fire demon right?.. Plus.. those markings."

"Y-Yeah."

"You posses a fire power that you don't just see every day."

"Luce, I see what you're saying.. but none of that proves I am E.N.D. I'm kinda hurt that you don't trust me.."

"I know.. But Natsu.. think about it long and hard..and everything lines up."

**-NATSUS POV-**

"Everything lines up." Lucy finished.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed loudly. How could she even for a moment believe that I could in any way be E.N.D.?! Theres no proof.. she's just assuming stuff.

'Natsu Dragneel...You've grown so much...You still can't beat me...' Zeref's words echoed in my head.

I shook my head.

"Who all knows?"

"Huh?"

"Who all knows that you might think I'm E.N.D.?"

"No one...I told master about the mission but not about the whole E.N.D..."

I felt a little betrayed that Lucy would think that I could be E.N.D. but I can see in her eyes that she doesn't want to believe it either.. I mean we both know that I'm not.. but like she said.. all the evidence is there.. So theres only one way to prove that, theory is wrong.

"Look. We're gonna go to this city. We're gonna find that book. And I'm going to prove to you.. that there is no way I am E.N.D."

Lucy gave me a sad smile. "Okay." She looked down.

I couldn't stand seeing her sad, so I pulled her in to a hug. "It's okay Luce. We're gonna make everything alright."

Lucy hugged me tightly. We sat there hugging for a few minutes until we finally pulled away.

"Now. This could be dangerous so we need a team."

"I already chose one!"

"Really? Who?"

Lucy gave me a big smile.

**-SCENE JUMP TO THE NEXT MORNING-**

I had all my stuff packed and on my back in a bag, I was ready to go, Happy flew next to me and landed on my shoulder.

"You ready Happy?!'

"Aye Sir!"

I grinned and looked to my left to see Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lucy and Carla, all of them had a heavy bag full of supplies needed for this journey.

"Alright guys! Are you all ready for our Journey?" Lucy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Our first destination is..." Lucy trailed off as she looked at the map.

Everyone waited eagerly for our fist destination.

"Alive Springs?" Lucy looked up from the map. "Anyone know where that is?"

"I think I do." Erza called out. "If I remember corretly.. it should be through Kenora forest this way!" Erza said pointing West from where we were standing.

"K-Kenora forest?" Wendy asked. "Isn't that, that huge forst that people get lost in all the time?"

"I believe so... Why do you ask?" Erza said.

Wendy sighed. "No specific reason..."

"Don't worry Wendy! If we get lost I'll just burn the whole forest-"

"You can't brun the forest down you idiot! We'll have to pay for it!" Gray yelled.

"What?! It's not like anyone owns the first it's just there!"

"You'll kill everything that lives there!"

"Well you got any better ideas Stripper?"

"Stripper?! You wanna fight flame brain?!"

"NO FIGHTING!" Erza yelled.

"O-Okay!" We both said.

"Wendy we won't get lost, so don't worry! We're Fairy Tail mages remember? When things go wrong, we always have each others backs."

Wendy smiled and nodded. I too couldn't help but smile at how kind and caring Lucy was towards everyone in the guild.

Lucy looked up at me and caught me staring at her but instead of yelleding at me, she simply smiled back.

"Alright! Lets get moving!" Lucy announced.

With that, we all began to move west into Kenora forest.

**Alright! That was chapter 1! So its kinda confusing so I'm going to to do a short summary for you!**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy is greeted by a stranger who enters the guild. For some unknown reason, Lucy is the only person in the guild who can see the man. Lucy follows the strange man until they are both alone in a room. Once they are alone, the man begins to chant about a great evil coming upon the world soon, and that great evil just happens to be Natsu Dragneel. The man claims Natsu is Zeref's most powerful demon ever created, E.N.D. Lucy is in denial of any thoughts of Natsu being E.N.D. but once she thinks it over, she decides that it could be possible but she doesn't know quite yet. The man tells Lucys if she wants proof to this theory then she must retrieve the Book of E.N.D. from Nerima city which is a city surrounded by large walls. In the city pf Nerima, there are no wizards, there are only humans who fear wizards and despise them immensely, so it will be tough to get in to the city and to get out with the book. Lucy decides she needs to go on this mission to answer all of her questions. But first she has to put together a small team of skilled fighters to make the mission easier. Lucy confronts Natsu first about the mission and about the theory of him possibly being E.N.D. by doing this Lucy is able to reveal what Natsu has been hiding under his bandages on his right arm, which just happens to be the markings of a demon (The same ones Gray had) this scares Lucy and she doubts his trust since he had lied to her but also Lucy's actions make Natsu doubt her trust in him in some ways but over all he understands so he wants to prove her wrong by going on the mission to get the book of E.N.D. So together with Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla they begin their adventure to Nerima City to find the book of E.N.D. But they first must venture through a forest that many humans and mages get lost in and never return, but... that won't stop them... Right?**


End file.
